


when the sunlight dies

by akamine_chan



Series: The Sharpest Lives [34]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold, colder than it'd been in a long time.  Poison turned the dial slowly on the old weather radio, picking up nothing but static.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the sunlight dies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Title from _S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> From DW user tommyboybbi's prompts of _About winter, a fandom of your choice. Snow fall, icy roads, stuck somewhere._ Got bunnied hard and fast. 
> 
> For their Day 15 of the Snowflake Challenge.

It was cold, colder than it'd been in a long time. Poison turned the dial slowly on the old weather radio, picking up nothing but static.

Poison wondered if BL/ind was tinkering with the fucking weather again. The acid rains were bad enough, but this was just brutal. No one in the Zones knew how to deal the frost and snow and ice, and it was throwing a big wrench into all of their plans.

"Fuck," Ghoul muttered, shuffling closer on the bench seat. He was wearing an impossible number of layers; Poison was sure Ghoul had on every single article of clothing he owned. And still he was shivering.

There'd been three big fires across two Zones, people trying to stay warm and well, when things caught on fire, there was no way to put 'em out. You just had to stay clear until it burned itself to ash. So far, no one had been seriously hurt, but it was only a matter of time.

"Jet took the Girl to visit D." Ghoul's teeth were chattering. "She'll be safe."

Poison nodded. One less thing to worry about. "Christ, Ghoul, this is stupid." Poison pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing at his back, trying to warm him up by sheer force of will. "You're turning blue."

"Too cold to sleep." 

Alone, Ghoul meant. Kobra had hooked up with a kohl-eyed crash queen earlier, so the pushed-together mattresses and ratty blankets were empty of warm bodies. "C'mon, bedtime for good little Killjoys."

Ghoul grumbled, but let Poison herd him into the bedroom. They crawled under the covers, piled on the blankets and he pulled Ghoul close. It was sort of claustrophobic, buried under flannel and cotton and wool, but it felt good, too. Poison kept petting Ghoul, combing his fingers through his hair until finally, after a long time, he stopped shivering and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Poison stayed awake for a while, listening to Ghoul's soft snores.

-fin-


End file.
